Digimon: Season Zero Discontinued
by djb21212-Steeldramon21
Summary: I decided to reupload this series one more time. It's about the very first DigiDestined (before Tai's group) and their adventures. Enjoy and PLEASE review.
1. The Journey Begins...

Digimon Zero: Legend of the Chosen Ones  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own Digimon.  
  
Plot: I decided to re-submit this story with several modifications. First of all, this now takes place ten years before Season 2, around the year 1992. Tai's group of DigiDestined will eventually appear but as children. Also, the plot will be similar to Season 3. Enjoy this first adventure in a Digimon epic story. The intro is the same one from Season 1.  
  
Characters:  
  
Taichi "Tyler" Yagami- 12 years old  
  
Lora Yamaguchi- 12 years old  
  
Isagi "Isaac" Kimoto- 11 years old  
  
Kasumi Yagami- 9 years old  
  
Yamoto Miyagi- 10 years old  
  
  
  
Part 1: Our First Adventure  
  
  
  
Episode 1: The Journey Begins  
  
Prologue: Everybody knows about the DigiDestined's final battle with MaloMyotismon. But the first battle with evil started almost ten years before that. Okay, I'm getting ahead of myself a little. Let me start at the beginning. It all started when the weather started getting really weird. For one thing, it got as cold as 50 degrees in the middle of July! Also, it started snowing in the Amazon jungles. Talk about weird. At the time, my friends and I were in school, so we didn't know any of this had happened. By the way, my name's Taichi "Tyler" Yagami, no relation to Tai Kamiya, my namesake and successor. You can call me Tyler so you won't get confused. There's Lora. She's okay… for a girl. Then there's Isaac. He could teach college, even though he's only eleven years old! There's my cousin, Kasumi. Man, she is sensitive! She cares about everything and anything. Finally, there's Yamoto. He's an okay kid but a little hyperactive sometimes. You never can tell what he'll do next. Anyway, we were all in school when it all started…  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 (Six years before Season 1…)  
  
"Man, I can't believe how hot it is." Tyler said as he walked out of the school into the sunshine. He was wearing his everyday clothes of a blue short-sleeve shirt over a yellow T-shirt with khaki pants and white Nike sneakers. His outfit was complete with a pair of round blue goggles straddled to his large and messy brown hair. "It's like a barbecue out here."  
  
"Hey Tyler!" a familiar voice called to him. He turned around and saw that it was his friend, Lora Yamaguchi. She was wearing a yellow tank top and blue jeans with a jean jacket. She was also wearing a red headband.  
  
"Hey Lora." Tyler said to his friend. "How's it hanging?"  
  
"Other than frying in this heat, not much." Lora said jokingly. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing." Tyler said as he looked around. "By the way, have you seen anyone else?"  
  
"Actually, I saw Isaac earlier. He said that he wanted to see us in the computer lab."  
  
"Thanks." Tyler said as he ran back inside the building.  
  
"Hey, Goggle Boy, wait up!" Lora said as she ran after her friend. When they got to the lab, they found Isaac there with Kasumi and Yamoto. Isaac was, as usual, busy on the computer while Kasumi and Yamoto were talking. Isaac was wearing an orange shirt with green pants. Kasumi was wearing a hot pink shirt and jeans. Yamoto was wearing a green T-shirt with matching baseball cap and jeans.  
  
"It's about time you two got here." Kasumi said as Tyler and Lora came into the room, out of breath from running. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I was outside, so we ran here." Tyler said as he caught his breath. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Well, I was going over the computer's hard drive when this happened." Isaac said as he turned on one of the terminals. Suddenly, a window opened up on the screen. It was filled with all kinds of bright lights and colors.  
  
"What is it?" Yamoto asked.  
  
"I don't know." Isaac said to them. "From the looks of it, I'd say that it's some kind of screen saver. But I never seen anything that could do this to the computer." Suddenly the screen erupted in an explosion of light and color. The children shielded their eyes from the brightness.  
  
"What's happening?" Lora asked. Just then, five objects shot out of the screen and into the children's hands. When the light faded, they found themselves holding digivices. They were similar to the digivices of Tai's group of DigiDestined but had larger screens and were different solid colors.  
  
"What… what is this thing?" Tyler demanded.  
  
"They look almost like some kind of digital device, like a hand-held organizer or video game system." Isaac stated as he examined his.  
  
"Whatever it is, it looks broken to me." Kasumi said. Just then, the computer screen erupted into color once again, this time, creating a type of vacuum.  
  
"What's happening?" Yamoto said.  
  
"Hang on!" Tyler said as the children were pulled into the computer screen. When the light and color died down, the children were gone.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Tyler came to, he found himself in a lush jungle area. The device, which was a dark blue, was now clipped to his belt. As he sat up, he found himself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes. It was a small, blue creature perched onto his chest, smiling at him.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Tyler screamed as he back away from the creature.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Tyler." The small creature said. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Okay, this qualifies as weird." Tyler said nervously. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"  
  
"My name's DemiVeemon and I'm your partner Digimon." The small creature said to him.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: DemiVeemon is a very sweet In-Training Digimon whose "Bubble Blow" attack is as big as his appetite. (It's the same one.)  
  
"I've been waiting a long time for you to show up, Tyler." DemiVeemon said as he hopped into his arms. "We're going to be partners!"  
  
"Listen, I really don't know what you're talking about." Tyler said. "Heck, I don't even know what you are." Just then, he hard a familiar voice calling him from nearby.  
  
"Tyler, where are you?" the voice said. He turned to see Lora and a small white creature coming from nearby.  
  
"Hey, Lora. You've got one, too?" Tyler said to his friend.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Lora said as she picked up the white creature that resembled a ball-shaped bird with no wings and large eyes. "This is Pipimon, my Digimon, whatever that is."  
  
"Hey guys!" another voice said. The duo turned and saw that it was Kasumi, Isaac, and Yamoto. They were all holding different types of Digimon.  
  
"Okay, this is getting strange." Lora said. "We all have one?"  
  
"Yep." Yamoto said as he held a small grey creature. "This is Pagumon. He's really cool."  
  
"Nyaramon's cute." Kasumi said as she cradled a small yellow creature that resembled a cat's head. "I think I'll keep her."  
  
"Well, I think that Motimon is more than adequate for me." Isaac said as he pointed to the small creature that resembled a pink blob with eyes.  
  
"We can compare these things, whatever they are, later." Tyler said. "Right now, we have to figure out how to get back home." Just then, they heard a rumbling in the distance. The children turned to see a large fireball rush out of the trees at them.  
  
"What the…" Lora started. Just then, the children looked up and saw what it was that produced the fireball. It was a bluish-gray dinosaur.  
  
"What is that?" Kasumi asked her Digimon.  
  
"That's DarkGreymon." Nyaramon said to her partner.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: DarkGreymon is a Champion Digimon whose "Nova Blast" attack can fry you in seconds! (The Virus form of Greymon.)  
  
"Run!" Tyler said. With that, the children grabbed their Digimon and ran for their lives. They continued running until they came to a canyon. DarkGreymon was behind them, roaring as he went.  
  
"Great. Now where do we go?" Lora said.  
  
"Okay, that's it." Tyler said. "No more running."  
  
"Are you nuts?" Yamoto said. "We can't fight that thing."  
  
"But we can." DemiVeemon said as he and the other Digimon jumped out of their partner's arms. "We can stop him."  
  
"No, don't!" Kasumi cried. "You'll be killed!" Just then, all of the children's digivices went off and surrounded the Digimon with a bright light. (The sequence is the same one from Seasons 1 and 2.)  
  
"DemiVeemon, digivolve to… Veemon!"  
  
"Pipimon, digivolve to… Quailmon!"  
  
"Pagumon, digivolve to… Gotsumon!"  
  
"Motimon, digivolve to… Pincermon!"  
  
"Nyaramon, digivolve to… Ringmon!"  
  
"They're… bigger." Tyler remarked as the light faded from their Digimon. "But… how?"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Veemon is a Rookie Digimon with fighting potential. His "V-Headbutt" hits harder than a ton of bricks!  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Quailmon is a Rookie Digimon that rules the skies. She uses her "Lightning Wing" to paralyze her opponents. (She resembles Biyomon except for being white with green eyes and is far more mature.) [Note: Her voice is the same as Renamon's.]  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Gotsumon has a body that gives a whole new meaning to "rock head". His "Rock Fist Pummel" turns his foes into gravel!  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Pincermon is an intelligent Rookie Digimon that uses his "Steel Pincer" to crush his enemies. (He looks like a robotic Japanese beetle with taser-like claws.)  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Ringmon is a graceful Rookie Digimon that is a lean, mean, fighting machine. Her "Mega Swipe" slices through her enemies. (She looks like a brown version of Gatomon.)  
  
"Okay, let's do it!" Veemon said as he and the others stood in front of their partners. "V-Headbutt!" he shouted as he gave a hard headbutt to DarkGreymon.  
  
"Lightning Wing!" Quailmon shouted as lightning bolts jutted from her wings and electrocuted DarkGreymon.  
  
"Rock Fist Pummel!" Gotsumon shouted as several rocks were fired from his head at DarkGreymon.  
  
"Steel Pincer!" Pincermon shouted as he used his electric pincers to punch and shock DarkGreymon in the stomach.  
  
"Mega Swipe!" Ringmon shouted as she slashed her claws through DarkGreymon. The Champion Digimon was unaffected by the attacks.  
  
"Now what?" Yamoto said. "Their attacks didn't do a thing to that Barney wannabe!"  
  
"Nova Blast!" DarkGreymon shouted as he spit out a ball of fire at the children. The attack pushed all of them over the edge and into the canyon below. The children screamed as they fell down into the river below… 


	2. The Birth of Veedramon

Digimon Zero: Legend of the Chosen Ones  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own Digimon.  
  
  
  
Episode 2: The Birth of Veedramon  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" the children screamed as they fell into the canyon. Quailmon and Pincermon tried their best to lift Lora and Isaac but they were too heavy. They too fell into the river. Just then, Tyler saw a large log floating in front of him and Veemon. They both climbed onto it.  
  
"Grab on, guys!" Tyler said as he reached his hand out. Soon, he and Veemon pulled everyone aboard.  
  
"Talk about your lucky breaks." Veemon said.  
  
"Look!" Lora exclaimed. The children looked back up to the canyon and saw DarkGreymon fall into the river. The splash made a huge tidal wave that carried the log further downstream. When the water finally calmed down, the children came to rest on shore.  
  
"That was close." Yamoto said as he rung out his shirt. "Next time, warn me if we're going white-water rafting."  
  
"I hope that you don't rust, Pincermon." Isaac said to his Digimon.  
  
"Do not worry." Pincermon reassured him in his semi-metallic voice. "My body is made of ChromoDigizoid metal. I cannot rust."  
  
"What we need to do is find out where we are." Tyler said as he took out his mini-telescope. He checked out the land until he saw an unusual site.  
  
"What do you see, Tyler?" Lora asked her friend as he gasped. Just then, she and the other children saw the site. It was an entire field full of DigiEggs.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"What are those?" Tyler exclaimed as the children walked into the field and looked around. The entire area was full of different DigiEggs. Also, there were towers made out of what looked like building blocks.  
  
"Those are DigiEggs." Ringmon said to them. "It is how all Digimon are born. Every Digimon, no matter how nice or mean, comes from this valley. It's called Primary Village."  
  
"Is that where you came from, Quailmon?" Lora asked her Digimon.  
  
"Why, yes." Quailmon said calmly. "All of us have." Just then, they heard some scurrying coming from nearby. The children turned and saw a small red Digimon looking at them with an angry look in his face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The Digimon said. "You'd better not be trying to harm these eggs!"  
  
"Who is that?" Kasumi asked. "He looks mad."  
  
"That's Elecmon." Veemon said to them.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Elecmon is a Rookie Digimon who's in charge of Primary Village. He defends the DigiEggs in his care with his "Super Thunder Strike" so don't make him mad!  
  
"Hold on!" Tyler said as he tried to calm Elecmon down. "We're not here to harm anything! We're just trying to find out where we are!"  
  
"You are?" Elecmon said cautiously. "You're not here to damage these eggs?"  
  
"No!" The children said at once. Elecmon slowly calmed down and approached them.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that there have been some rouge Digimon who would like nothing than to squash all these innocent Baby Digimon."  
  
"That's horrible." Kasumi exclaimed. "Who would do that to innocent babies?"  
  
"Any Virus Digimon with a chip on his shoulder." Ringmon said as she began to sharpen her claws on the ground. "Just let me at them. I'll turn into kitty litter."  
  
"I agree." Isaac chipped in. "Anyone who would harm someone that's weaker than themselves is despicable indeed." Just then, they heard a sound from nearby. Tyler took out his mini-telescope again and checked it out. What he saw shocked him.  
  
"What is that thing?" Tyler exclaimed as he looked at the oncoming object. The others gasped as they saw what it was. It was some sort of lizard made out of black fire with a metal helmet.  
  
"That's DarkLizamon, a Champion level Digimon." Elecmon said to them. "Stay back or it will burn you with his "Black Flame Fist" attack. (I don't know it's real attack so I made up one.) They usually don't come near Primary Village."  
  
"Don't worry." Veemon said as he and the other Digimon stepped in front of the children. "We can take care of this fiery freak."  
  
"Are you guys crazy?" Lora said.  
  
"You guys don't stand a chance!" Yamoto said.  
  
"Boy, you guys have lots of enthusiasm." Tyler said sarcastically.  
  
"My master has proclaimed that this village must be destroyed." DarkLizamon said in an evil-sounding voice. "Black Flame Fist!" he shouted as his punches released black fireballs aimed at the children.  
  
"Lightning Wing!" Quailmon shouted as she released several lightning bolts from her wings. DarkLizamon absorbed it easily.  
  
"Rock Fist Pummel!" Gotsumon shouted as several rocks were fired from his head. DarkLizamon shrugged it off.  
  
"V-Headbutt!" Veemon shouted as he slammed his head into DarkLizamon's fiery body. He swatted Veemon aside, slamming him into a nearby tower.  
  
"Mega Swipe!" Ringmon shouted as she tried to slash at DarkLizamon with her claws. She was also swatted aside like a fly.  
  
"Steel Pincers!" Pincermon shouted as he slammed his pincers into DarkLizamon, trying to shock him. The attack caused some damage but not enough.  
  
"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon shouted as his tails released several lightning bolts, striking DarkLizamon. It still wasn't enough.  
  
"Black Flame Fist!" DarkLizamon shouted as he released more fireballs. The attack exploded in front of the children and Elecmon, causing them to fly backwards. Tyler looked and saw that DarkLizamon was heading toward some of the DigiEggs!  
  
"Don't… touch… those eggs!" Tyler said as he struggled to get up.  
  
"Tyler, what are you doing?" Lora said out of concern. "You can't stand up to him!"  
  
"Maybe not, but I won't let him hurt those babies!" Tyler said as he weakly stood up. Veemon also got up and tried to use his attack one more time.  
  
"V-Headbutt!" Veemon shouted as he rammed into DarkLizamon with all his might. DarkLizamon grabbed Veemon by the head and flung him into the sky.  
  
"Veemon!" Tyler shouted, afraid that his Digimon may be splattered on his first day. Just then, his digivice began to glow with a blue light. It slammed into Veemon and began to fill him with energy. (The digivolving sequence is based on the one from Season 3.)  
  
DIGIVOLUTION (Tyler's digivice glows brightly and emits a beam of energy that flies into the sky. It collects around Veemon in the form of a DigiEgg of energy.)  
  
"What's… happening to him?" Tyler said in astonishment as Veemon began to change.  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to… (Veemon's skin peels off, transforming his body into a grid-like patter. His body grows bigger and more muscular. His tail also grows longer. The horns on his head grow longer and the one on his nose changes into a spike. Claws grow on his hands as new skin begins to grow all over him. The letter V forms across his chest as a blue slash. The energy DigiEgg breaks and reveals his new form. He assumes a fighting stance as the sequence ends.) …Veedramon!"  
  
"I don't believe it!" Tyler said in total shock. "He did it again!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Veedramon is Veemon's Champion form. He's known as a supreme fighter in the Digital World and uses his "V-Breath Arrow" attack to destroy his enemies.  
  
Veedramon lands safely in front the children, causing the ground to shake. As the children get up one by one, they are in awe of Veemon's evolution.  
  
"Wow." Lora exclaimed. "Now that's a growth spurt if ever I saw one."  
  
"No on is going to bother these eggs as long as I'm here." Veedramon said as he assumed a fighting stance in front of DarkLizamon. "Dragon Fist!" he shouted as he landed a left hook to DarkLizamon's oversized jaw, knocking him backwards.  
  
"Black Flame Fist!" DarkLizamon shouted as he released more fireballs from his fists. Veedramon punched all of them aside with his fists.  
  
"You can do it, Veedramon!" Tyler shouted. "Knock that oversized lava lamp out!" DarkLizamon then jumped at him with his claws extended, trying to slash Veedramon's stomach.  
  
"Dragon Kick!" Veedramon shouted as he landed a high kick into DarkLizamon's torso, sending the fiery Digimon skyward. "V-Breath Arrow!" he shouted as a beam of blue energy blasted from his mouth. It slammed into DarkLizamon and deleted him on the spot.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"All right!" Tyler shouted as Veedramon came in front of them. "We won! That was awesome!"  
  
"Amazing." Isaac commented. "I should probably study this transformation in detail."  
  
"It is called digivolving, Isaac." Pincermon said to his partner.  
  
"Right." Isaac replied. "I meant digivolving."  
  
"Whatever it is, it was cool." Tyler said as he turned to his friend. "How do you feel, big guy?"  
  
"I feel like a new 'mon." Veedramon said as he de-digivolved back to Veemon and went over to his friend. "Kind of like the best feeling in the world."  
  
"Children, I want to thank you for saving this village." Elecmon said as he came up to them. "If DarkLizamon had destroyed these eggs, I don't know what would have happened."  
  
"It was nothing." Lora said as the children prepared to leave. "By the way, we're trying to find a way back home. Do you know anyone that might help us?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, there's someone who lives near Infinity Mountain that probably would be able to help." Elecmon said as he pointed in the direction. "I wish you luck."  
  
"Thanks, Elecmon!" Yamoto said as the DigiEgg caretaker went back to the DigiEggs. Meanwhile, as the children were leaving, a mysterious pair of eyes was watching them with interest. They glowed with an ominous glow. 


	3. Fauldramon

Digimon Zero: Legend of the Chosen Ones  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own Digimon.  
  
  
  
Episode 3- Fauldramon  
  
  
  
As the children made their way to Infinity Mountain, all of their Digimon were recovering from the last battle. Isaac was typing furiously on his laptop when Pincermon came up to him.  
  
"What is it, Isaac?" Pincermon said to his partner.  
  
"I'm making a graphical chart of the areas that we pass, in an effort to create a map that we can use." Isaac replied as he typed. "If I can create one, we might be able to find our way through this place, whatever it is."  
  
"I have a built-in tracking system that might be useful to you." Pincermon said. "If you like, you may link to it."  
  
"Thanks." Isaac said as he took out a telephone cable to link up with.  
  
"Guys, look ahead!" Tyler said from the head of the group. "I found civilization!" When the children came up, they saw what it was. It was a small village near a waterfall.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Wow." Kasumi said as the children looked at the small village. It was full of small pink creatures that were moving about in a hurry.  
  
"According to Pincermon's map," Isaac said to them, "this place is the Koromon village."  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Koromon are brave In-Training Digimon with huge appetites. They're able to defend themselves with an attack called "Bubble Blow."  
  
"I heard that they love visitors." Veemon told them. "They're also really friendly." Just then, some of the Koromon noticed the children and Digimon.  
  
"Everyone, we have visitors!" one of the Koromon shouted. At once, all of them began to hop over to the children.  
  
"Aww…" Kasumi said as the Koromon hopped all around. "They're so cute!"  
  
"You think everything is cute." Tyler said to his cousin.  
  
"Come to our village." One of the Koromon said. "All visitors are welcome here."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice." Yamoto said as he and Gotsumon began to run toward the village. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"  
  
"Hey, wait for us!" Lora said as she and the others ran after him. When they got there, the In-Training Digimon surrounded the children.  
  
"They're all so adorable!" Kasumi squealed happily. "I wish I could take them home!"  
  
"No way!" Tyler said. "You know my mom would freak if we brought home a pet, let alone a Digimon."  
  
"We're all happy to see you." One of the Koromon said to them. "Unfortunately, we don't see too many visitors lately."  
  
"At least, not since he arrived." Another Koromon said to them. Just then, everyone turned and saw a mean-looking figure in the distance. Tyler looked through his mini-telescope and saw what it was.  
  
"What's that?" Tyler asked his Digimon.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: That's DarkTyrannomon, a Champion level Digimon. A nasty computer virus made him evil. His "Fire Breath" attack turns anything into a barbecue!  
  
"Okay, Veemon, time to digivolve!" Tyler said as he held out his digivice.  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to…" Veemon shouted as he tried to change. Nothing happened this time.  
  
"What's going on?" Tyler said in confusion. "You digivolved yesterday!"  
  
"That doesn't make any sense." Isaac said as he looked over his laptop. "Veemon was able to digivolve before. This is highly irregular."  
  
"Perhaps his energy is too low." Pincermon said to his partner. "That would be an adequate explanation."  
  
"Well, until Goggle Boy gets Veemon's energy back up, we'll have to take care of business." Lora said as she and Quailmon stepped in front. "Go get him, Quailmon!"  
  
"Lightning Wing!" Quailmon shouted as she bombarded DarkTyrannomon with a series of lightning bolts from her wings. They barely distracted the dinosaur Digimon.  
  
"Fire Breath!" DarkTyrannomon shouted as he spit fire from his mouth. Quailmon and the children dove out of the way in time as the fire came their way.  
  
"Lightning Wing!" Quailmon shouted as she tried her attack again. It still had no effect as DarkTyrannomon came closer.  
  
"Fire Breath!" DarkTyrannomon shouted. This time, his attack hit Quailmon and forced her to come crashing down.  
  
"Quailmon!" Lora cried as she ran over to her Digimon. She was lying on the ground, burned horribly. As Lora cradled her Digimon, she didn't notice that DarkTyrannomon was still coming.  
  
"…Don't worry, Lora." Quailmon said weakly. "I shall… protect you."  
  
"Lora, watch out!" Tyler called from close by. Lora looked up and saw that DarkTyrannomon was right in front of her! She was frozen with fear as she stared down the dinosaur Digimon.  
  
"Fire Breath!" DarkTyrannomon growled as he powered up his attack to finish her off. Just then, Lora's digivice began to glow brightly.  
  
DIGIVOLUTION (Lora's digivice glows brightly and emits rays of gold energy. It collects around Quailmon in the form of a DigiEgg of energy.)  
  
"Quailmon, digivolve to… (Quailmon's skin and feathers peels off, transforming her body into a grid-like pattern. Her body grows twice as large as before. Her wings also expand to the length of her body. Her face and body transforms to become that of a beautiful phoenix. A rainbow- colored plume grows on her head as well as gold and orange feathers. The energy DigiEgg breaks and reveals her new form. She assumes a fighting stance as the sequence ends.) …Fauldramon!"  
  
"Whoa." Lora said in awe as her new Digimon blocked the attack. The other children and the Koromon were amazed as well.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Fauldramon is a Champion Digimon with the grace and beauty of a phoenix. As such, her essence is fueled by the energy of the sun. Her attack is a barrage of fireballs known as "Fire Storm".  
  
Fauldramon looked over to her partner, who was still frozen in shock. "Are you all right, Lora?" she asked in a gentle but firm voice.  
  
"Yes… I think so." Lora said to her partner in a tone of relief.  
  
"Good. Now leave Dino Boy to me." Fauldramon said as she spread her wings and flew into the sky above them.  
  
"Fire Breath!" DarkTyrannomon shouted as he spit some fire at Fauldramon. She absorbed the attack easily.  
  
"Nice try, but it's not going to work." Fauldramon said coolly as she powered up for her attack. "Fire Storm!" she shouted as millions of fireballs shot from her glowing body. They slammed into DarkTyrannomon and deleted him instantly.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Yay!" everyone shouted as they went over to Lora and Fauldramon, who had just flown down. Lora, on the other hand, was still in awe.  
  
"You digivolved to protect me, didn't you?" Lora asked her Digimon.  
  
"Of course." Fauldramon said in her calm voice. "You are my partner. I will always protect you."  
  
"Are you all right, Lora?" Tyler asked as he went up to his friend. "You looked a little shaken up back there."  
  
"I'm okay, thanks to Fauldramon." Lora said as Fauldramon de-digivolved to Quailmon.  
  
"All of us want to thank you for saving the village." A Koromon said as the group went up to the children. "So we would like you to have this." It was a large bundle of food.  
  
"All right!" Yamoto and Gotsumon said as they began drooling over the food. "Thanks a lot!"  
  
"Thanks, Koromon!" Tyler called out as the group began to leave the village. "We'll never forget it!" As they took off, the Koromon village bid farewell to them. Unknown to them, a dark pair of eyes was watching the entire scene with disgust.  
  
"The children have gotten another Digimon to digivolve." The figure said as he hurried off. "I must tell the master." 


	4. Kuwagamon's Scissor Claw

Episode 4: Kuwagamon's Scissor Claw  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The children found themselves walking through the desert of the Digital World. Isaac learned that they were getting close to Infinity Mountain. The group decided to take the opportunity to rest for a while.  
  
"Okay, people." Tyler said to them. "We can rest here." He and Veemon sweatdropped as everyone collapsed into a heap onto the ground. After the group had eaten, Tyler and Veemon elected to take watch. That was in case any more Digimon showed up. Just as he went over to look at the stars for a while, he saw Lora sitting by herself nearby. She had a look of sadness on her face that Tyler had never seen before.  
  
"What's wrong, Lora?" Tyler asked his friend as he sat down next to her. "Something's got you down?"  
  
"It's nothing." Lora said, suddenly taking an interest in the ground. "I was… just thinking, that's all."  
  
"C'mon." Tyler said. "You can tell me."  
  
"It's just that… what if we never get back home?" Lora said with a tone of sadness in her voice. "I mean, what if everyone has already given up on us?"  
  
"Don't say that. Hopefully, that person that Elecmon mentioned will know what to do." Tyler then placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We'll get home, so don't worry."  
  
"Well… all right." Lora said to her friend. "Thanks, Goggle Boy."  
  
"Will you stop calling me that?" Tyler told her as they got up to go back to the others. Meanwhile, on top of Infinity Mountain, a mysterious figure watched the children from some sort of screen. His red eyes grew even colder as he stared at the screen.  
  
"So, the rumors are true after all." The figure said in his chilling voice. "The Chosen Children have arrived. I can't allow them to get near the mountain."  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
As Tyler and Lora went back to the others to get some sleep, suddenly the earth began to shake. The others woke up with a start along with the Digimon.  
  
"What's happening?" Yamoto exclaimed.  
  
"It appears to be a seismic tremor." Isaac said. "But according to Pincermon's map, there are no fissures underneath us." Just then, the ground exploded in front of them, revealing a very angry-looking creature. He looked like a dinosaur with drills for hands and armor all over his body. Also, his eyes were a cold red color.  
  
"What's that?" Kasumi asked.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: That's Alieomon, a fully digivolved Digimon. He patrols the underground and keeps a watch on things below. If you get in his way, he uses his "Drill Attack" to make sure you get the point.  
  
"Alieomon usually doesn't bother anyone." Veemon told his partner. "So, this doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Nothing personal, but my master wants you kids destroyed." Alieomon said as he aimed his drills at the children. "Drill Attack!" He shouted as he fired his drills like missiles at the children.  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to… Veedramon!"  
  
"Quailmon, digivolve to… Fauldramon!"  
  
"Go get him, guys!" Tyler shouted with confidence as the two Digimon prepared to attack Alieomon.  
  
"V-Breath Arrow!" Veedramon shouted as a beam of blue energy blasted out of his mouth. It hit Alieomon with pinpoint accuracy.  
  
"Fire Storm!" Fauldramon shouted as her body began to glow a golden color. Several fireballs were released from her body and slammed into Alieomon. Yet, when the smoke cleared, he was still standing.  
  
"This guy is tough." Lora commented.  
  
"Drill Attack!" Alieomon shouted as he fired his drills again. This time they hit Veedramon and Fauldramon, forcing them to de-digivolve to Veemon and Quailmon. As Tyler and Lora caught their falling Digimon, the mutant Digimon laughed at them.  
  
"Veedramon and Fauldramon weren't strong enough." Isaac said as he looked at what was happening via his laptop. "What level could Alieomon be on?"  
  
"Isaac, watch out!" Yamoto shouted. Isaac looked up and saw that Alieomon had his drills aimed right at him.  
  
"I shall protect you!" Pincermon cried to his partner as he tried to jump in the way of the attack.  
  
"No, Pincermon!" Isaac shouted. Just then, his digivice started to glow brightly.  
  
DIGIVOLUTION (Isaac's digivice glows brightly and emits rays of red energy. It collects around Pincermon in the form of a DigiEgg of energy.)  
  
"Pincermon, digivolve to…" (Pincermon's shell peels off, transforming his body into a grid-like pattern. His body grows larger and the pincers on his head grow longer. His body also becomes more insect-like as it grows red armor all over. Wings grow and get hidden under his back shell. The energy DigiEgg breaks to reveal his new form. He assumes an attack stance as the sequence ends.) "… Kuwagamon!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Kuwagamon is an insect Digimon at the Champion level. His pincers are as strong as steel and can slice his opponents in half. His main attack is "Scissor Claw".  
  
"You made a big mistake in attacking these kids." Kuwagamon said in his insectoid voice as he flew in front of Alieomon, his pincers ready to strike at any moment.  
  
"Drill Attack!" Alieomon shouted as he fired his drills at Kuwagamon. The insect Digimon dodged left and right to avoid them. Then, he flew downward as he began his attack.  
  
"Be careful, Kuwagamon!" Isaac shouted to his partner.  
  
"Scissor Claw!" Kuwagamon shouted as he clamped his pincers down onto Alieomon's body. Then, he picked up the mutant Digimon and slammed him to the ground. A black object broke away from Alieomon's body as his eyes went back to normal.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
As Kuwagamon landed in front of Alieomon, the children all ran up to him. Isaac was in total amazement at his partner's change.  
  
"Incredible." Isaac said as, for the first time, he didn't open his laptop. Instead, he touched Kuwagamon's shell in awe.  
  
"Don't be scared, kids." Kuwagamon said in reassurance. "I have a feeling that Alieomon is back to normal."  
  
"…What happened to me?" Alieomon asked them. "The last thing I remember is drilling underneath the ground and then… nothing."  
  
"It looks like you were under someone else's control for a minute." Yamoto said. "That is, if you really don't remember trying to drill us."  
  
"If what you all say is true, then I'm grateful for your help." Alieomon said with genuine gratitude. "Tell me, where are you all headed?"  
  
"Well, we were trying to get to Infinity Mountain." Tyler said, getting his hopes up. "You think you could tell us where that is, big guy?"  
  
"Actually, I'll do better than tell you." Alieomon said as he stooped down. "You can travel some of the way on my back."  
  
"Really?" Lora said to the mutant Digimon. "That's real nice of you."  
  
"It's the least I can do for freeing me." Alieomon said as all the children climbed on. As soon as Kuwagamon reverted to Pincermon, he and Isaac also climbed on. "Now hold on tight." Alieomon said as he activated his drills. With that, the children began their journey underground.  
  
Meanwhile, from atop Infinity Mountain, the mysterious figure scowled as he watched the scenes from the earlier battle.  
  
"The children are getting closer." He said with a sinister smirk on his face. "No matter. I'll just destroy them myself when they arrive." He then stepped out of the shadows, revealing his true form. "No one escapes the wrath of Ice Devimon. No one." 


	5. Monocromon's Volcanic Strike

Episode 5: Monocromon's Volcanic Strike  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Thanks a lot, Alieomon." Tyler said as the children emerged from the underground tunnel. "You've been a great help."  
  
"No problem, kids." Alieomon said. "Remember, if you need me again, just whistle." With that, the mutant Digimon disappeared back underground.  
  
"Hey guys." Isaac said as he opened his laptop once more. "According to the map, we're almost there."  
  
"Yay!" all of the children and Digimon cheered. As the children began to walk through the nearby forest, Yamoto started talking to Isaac.  
  
"Isaac," Yamoto asked, "when do you think Gotsumon will digivolve?"  
  
"It depends, really." Isaac said. "Apparently, our Digimon digivolve when we are in danger to protect us. So, it is possible that between now and when we reach Infinity Mountain, Gotsumon or Ringmon may digivolve." Just then, the two heard Tyler calling them from ahead. As they ran up to where the others were, they saw what was in front of them.  
  
"Guys, I think we found it." Tyler said as the others stood in awe. It was the very mountain that they had been looking for. Meanwhile, inside a frozen fortress atop the mountain, Ice Devimon growled under his icy breath.  
  
"Those children will soon be here." Ice Devimon growled. "I can't allow them to get any closer."  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Ice Devimon is a high-level Champion Digimon with a chilling personality. Not even Devimon comes close to this twisted soul, especially when he uses his "Frozen Claw" to stop his enemies cold!  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Ice Devimon said as he raised his hands to the sky. Suddenly, several black rings came and hovered around him. "Go and assimilate the most dangerous Digimon you can find." Ice Devimon said to the rings. At once, all of them flew out of the palace to find a Digimon.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The children made camp nearby the base of the mountain, satisfied that their journey was almost over. After eating some dinner, they were about to get some sleep. Just then, there was some rumbling nearby. Suddenly, an explosion from the forest knocked the children onto their feet. Standing in front of them was a nasty-looking Digimon with a cannon on one arm.  
  
"Who's that, Ringmon?" Kasumi asked. "He looks mean."  
  
Digimon Analyzer: That's Gorillamon, a Champion level Digimon with a nasty temper. His "Energy Cannon" will drive you bananas!  
  
"Energy Cannon!" Gorillamon shouted as his arm cannon charged up and fired a bolt of plasma at the children.  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to… Veedramon!"  
  
"Quailmon, digivolve to… Fauldramon!"  
  
"Pincermon, digivolve to… Kuwagamon!"  
  
"Get him!" Tyler called out to the Digimon as they surrounded Gorillamon.  
  
"V-Breath Arrow!" Veedramon shouted as his attack hit Gorillamon. He went backwards but was still on his feet.  
  
"Fire Storm!" Fauldramon shouted as her fireballs hit Gorillamon. He flinched but was still standing.  
  
"Scissor Claw!" Kuwagamon shouted as he was about to clamp his pincers onto Gorillamon.  
  
"Energy Cannon!" Gorillamon shouted as he fired his cannon at all of the Digimon. One by one, they went down and de-digivolved.  
  
"Oh, man!" Tyler said. "This is not a good sign!"  
  
"Now what?" Yamoto said to himself. "If all three of the Digimon couldn't take down this guy, what can we do now?"  
  
"Energy Cannon!" Gorillamon shouted. The attack was headed straight for Yamoto and Gotsumon!  
  
"Watch out!" Gotsumon shouted as he shoved Yamoto out of the way. The attack slammed into him instantly.  
  
"Gotsumon, no!" Yamoto shouted. Suddenly, his digivice gave off a gray glow and enveloped Gotsumon.  
  
DIGIVOLUTION (Yamoto's digivice glows brightly and emits rays of gray energy. It collects around Gotsumon in the form of a DigiEgg of energy.)  
  
"Gotsumon, digivolve to…" (Gotsumon's rock-like skin peels off, transforming his body into a grid-like pattern. His body grows larger and more stocky. He begins to stand on all fours and grows a tail. His head grows horns and transforms to the head of a Triceratops. New skin and black scales grow on his body. The energy DigiEgg breaks and reveals his new form. He assumes an attack stance as the sequence ends.) "… Monocromon!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Monocromon is a tough Champion Digimon that can withstand almost any attack. His scales are harder than diamonds. His attack, "Volcanic Strike", sends out millions of fireballs!  
  
As the light fades from Monocromon, he stands in front of a very-surprised Yamoto. Gorillamon is not impressed as he powers up for his attack once again.  
  
"Energy Cannon!" Gorillamon shouted as he fired his cannon at Monocromon. He doesn't even flinch.  
  
"Volcanic Strike!" Monocromon shouted as he fired several fireballs from his mouth. They hit Gorillamon with pinpoint accuracy. The attack also broke some sort of rings from around his arms and made his eyes return to normal.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"All right, Gorillamon." Monocromon said as he went up to him with the children and their Digimon. "Why were you attacking these kids?"  
  
"It wasn't my fault." Gorillamon told them. "Those black rings were controlling me."  
  
"You mean these?" Lora said as she picked up what was left of one off of the ground and showed it to him.  
  
"Yeah, that's it." Gorillamon said. "Believe me, if I was in control, I never would have done this."  
  
"We believe you." Tyler said. "So, who's responsible for this?"  
  
"All I can say is that you'll find your answer at the top of the mountain." Gorillamon said as he prepared to return to the forest. As everyone started wondering who it might be, suddenly the ground started shaking again.  
  
"Now what?" Yamoto said. Just then, the sky darkened around the mountain. The children looked up and saw a gigantic figure perched on top of the summit. He was totally white and looked like a demon. It was Ice Devimon.  
  
"I was wondering when you would finally get here, children!" The cold demon Digimon told the children with a smirk on his face. "Now, Chosen Children, prepare to suffer!" 


	6. The First Battle with Evil

Episode 6: The First Battle with Evil  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Who is this guy, Veemon?" Tyler asked. "He looks nasty."  
  
"Nasty doesn't even describe Ice Devimon." Veemon said as he and the other Digimon prepared to battle. "He's demented and loves to freeze his opponents with his 'Frozen Claw' attack."  
  
"I knew the day would come when you children would arrive." Ice Devimon scowled at the children. "You are the Chosen Children, after all."  
  
"What are you talking about, you frozen freak?" Lora said. "We're just kids from summer camp who were pulled here."  
  
"Don't lie to me!" Ice Devimon said. "I know that you all were sent here to destroy me and liberate this world. It was prophesied that this would happen. I will not let that happen. Now, prepare to die!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Prepare for the fight of your lives, Chosen Children!" Ice Devimon said as he laughed madly at the children.  
  
"That's fine with me!" Tyler shouted back as he turned to the others. "Guys, it's time to our Digimon to digivolve. You ready?"  
  
"I'm with you, Goggle Boy." Lora said.  
  
"I can't wait to mix it up." Yamoto exclaimed.  
  
"I'm in." Kasumi told her cousin.  
  
"I'm also enthusiastic." Isaac said. The children, except for Yamoto, began to take out their digivices to face down their first major enemy.  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to… Veedramon!"  
  
"Quailmon, digivolve to… Fauldramon!"  
  
"Pincermon, digivolve to… Kuwagamon!"  
  
"Finally, time to fight." Ice Devimon said to himself as he sent out a beam of freezing wind from his wings. All of the Digimon managed to dodge the attack.  
  
"V-Breath Arrow!" Veedramon shouted as he blasted Ice Devimon with his attack.  
  
"Fire Storm!" Fauldramon shouted as several fireballs shot out from her wings.  
  
"Volcanic Strike!" Monocromon shouted as he blasted several fireballs from his mouth at Ice Devimon.  
  
"Scissor Claw!" Kuwagamon shouted as he clamped his pincers onto Ice Devimon. The evil Digimon only laughed evilly as he took Kuwagamon by the pincers.  
  
"Frozen Claw!" Ice Devimon shouted as he threw Kuwagamon to the ground, his energy drained.  
  
"Kuwagamon!" Isaac cried out. Ice Devimon then raised his hands to the already-cloudy sky, his eyes turning an evil shade of blue.  
  
"Tundra Freeze!" Ice Devimon shouted as the sky rained down ice onto the other Digimon. They all collapsed onto the ground, chilled and drained of their energy.  
  
"What happened to them?" Lora said.  
  
"He must have sucked their strength somehow." Tyler said in frustration. "Get up, Veedramon!"  
  
"I… can't move." Veedramon mumbled. "Too… cold."  
  
"There's got to be something we can do." Yamoto said.  
  
"And now, to finish the job!" Ice Devimon said as he rose into the sky. "Frozen Claw!" he shouted as everything around the children went totally white. When the light faded, the children found themselves weakened and on the ground near their Digimon.  
  
"Is… everyone okay?" Tyler asked weakly.  
  
"I… I think so." Yamoto said to him. Just then, Tyler noticed that Kasumi had avoided the attack. She was frozen with fear, however.  
  
"Kasumi, run!" Tyler shouted to his cousin. Ice Devimon heard this and automatically went over to her, the look of malice in his cold red eyes.  
  
"It is written that the smallest one will destroy me." Ice Devimon said as he approached Kasumi and Ringmon. "When you are destroyed, I will have nothing to fear."  
  
"Get away from my cousin, you frozen freak of nature!" Tyler shouted as he tried to get to his feet.  
  
"Now, Chosen Child, prepare to die!" Ice Devimon shouted as he was about to release his strongest attack. "Frozen Claw!" he shouted as Kasumi braced for it. When she looked, she saw that Ringmon was caught in the attack. She was slowly being frozen by the attack as Ice Devimon laughed madly.  
  
"Ringmon, no!" Kasumi shouted. Just then, her digivice glowed with a bright pink light and enveloped Ringmon. The light expanded until it pulled Ringmon free of Ice Devimon's grip.  
  
"No!" Ice Devimon cried in rage. "Not now!"  
  
DIGIVOLUTION (Kasumi's digivice glows brightly and emits beams of pink light. It collects around Ringmon in a DigiEgg of energy.)  
  
"Ringmon, digivolve to… (Ringmon's skin peels off, transforming her body into a grid-like pattern. Her body grows larger and now stands on all fours. Her face becomes human-like with dark hair and silver eyes. A chestplate forms across her torso and white wings grow on her back. The energy DigiEgg breaks and reveals her new form. She assumes an attack stance as the sequence ends.) "…Cleomon!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Wow." Kasumi exclaimed as Cleomon stands tall in front of her, the light from her reaching all over the mountain. It recharges the other children and Digimon as they stand in awe.  
  
"Who's that?" Tyler asked his Digimon.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: That's Cleomon, a Champion level Digimon with the power of an angel. Her regal spirit only magnifies her heavenly power. She uses her "Egyptian Spirit" attack to command respect.  
  
"Ice Devimon, you have two options." Cleomon said in a commanding tone of voice. "One: you can leave here in peace, or two: I'll remove you myself. The choice is yours."  
  
"Nice try, but I choose… neither." Ice Devimon said as he scowled at Cleomon. "Frozen Claw!"  
  
"I don't think so, Frosty!" Cleomon said as she avoided his attack. "Egyptian Spirit!" she shouted as she emitted as powerful beam of pink light from the crown on her head.  
  
"No…" Ice Devimon cried as his data was deleted on the spot.  
  
"Ice Devimon's gone." Kasumi said as Cleomon de-digivolved to Ringmon. The other Digimon de-digivolved as well and went over to her with their partners.  
  
"That was incredible, Kasumi." Tyler said as he went over to his cousin.  
  
"You really saved the day." Lora added.  
  
"Thanks… look!" Kasumi said as she pointed to a group of rocks nearby. The children looked and saw that the rocks had parted to reveal a hologram. It was of a man in a brown cloak with brown hair.  
  
"Hello, children." He said to them. "I'm glad to finally see some friendly faces."  
  
"Excuse me sir," Tyler said to the figure, "but who are you and what do you want?" 


	7. The Legend of the Chosen Children

Episode 7: The Legend of the Chosen Children  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"I don't mean to be rude or anything," Tyler said to the hologram in front of them, "but who exactly are you?"  
  
"Are you a human being, like us, or a Digimon?" Isaac asked. "Inquiring minds want to know."  
  
"Actually, I am both and neither." The man said. "My name is Gennai and I am caretaker of the Digimon here."  
  
"Well, can you answer some questions for us then?" Lora said, trying to keep her patience in check. She was never one to be very patient. "Can you send us back to where we came from?"  
  
"All of your questions will soon be answered." Gennai said. "Just go to the mountain and wait there for…" Just then, the image was starting to break up. "Sorry, my resolution is too poor. See ya!"  
  
"Wait!" Yamoto cried. "We need to know if you can get us home!" But it was too late. The image was gone.  
  
"Now what?" Lora said. "We don't even know if this guy is the real deal or not."  
  
"We'll just have to go to the base of the mountain and find out if it's true." Tyler said with some enthusiasm as he straightened his goggles. With that, the small group set off for the mountain base. By morning, they had all arrived at the base of the mountain, unsure of what to wait for.  
  
"Well, we're here." Yamoto said. "Anyone have any ideas about what we're waiting for?" Just then, a hole began to open on the side of the mountain. It revealed a door similar to that of a castle. When it slowly opened, the children saw that standing there was the same person that they had spoken to earlier.  
  
"You're Gennai, right?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Yes, Tyler Yagami, I am." Gennai said, noticing the startled expressions on the children's faces. "Well, don't just stand there, children, come inside." With that, the dumbstruck children followed him inside.  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"So, is this where you live?" Isaac said out of curiosity as he looked around. "It appears quite immense."  
  
"Yes, I do live here, Isagi Kimoto." Gennai said to them as they followed him down the large hallway. As the children and Digimon walked, they saw many rooms where other cloaked figures were working. One room held eight DigiEggs inside a glass case with digivices attached to them. (For reference, see "The Ultimate Clash", Season 1.) They finally reached an empty room at the end of the hallway, where the children all took a seat around a table.  
  
"All right, whoever you are." Lora told Gennai. "Just how do you know who we are anyway?"  
  
"I can answer your question the simplest way, Lora Yamaguchi." Gennai said to her as he turned his attention to all of them. As he began to speak, images began to float across the ceiling. "Long ago, our world was created from the digital data floating around computer networks in your world. It is watched over by the four DigiGods in each corner. They were entrusted to safeguard the Digital World, where you are now, from all harm and danger. However, soon afterwards, a great evil began to invade our world." As Gennai spoke, the image of a horrifying creature appeared on the ceiling. "This evil was so great that all time here was thrown completely out of order. This is why the DigiGods decided that to save this world, we would need outside help. So, you all were summoned to become the Chosen Children." As Gennai finished, the images faded away.  
  
"Just one question, Gennai." Tyler said with a somewhat skeptical look on his face. "What makes us so special? Why were we chosen and no one else?"  
  
"Because you all have the special digivices, devices that can allow certain Digimon to digivolve." Gennai told him.  
  
"So, how are we supposed to stop this menace?" Isaac asked. "Is he as powerful as Ice Devimon?"  
  
"Unfortunately, Isaac, he is far more powerful than Ice Devimon could hope to be." Gennai told them with a grim look on his face. "He is so powerful, in fact, that unless you all stop him, the entire future of both this world and your own is in grave danger. You all will need special utilities if you hope to defeat this evil." With that, he pulled out a box from his cloak. When he opened it, all of the children were in awe of the contents. They were gold necklaces with some sort of pendant on it.  
  
"They're beautiful." Kasumi said as she and the others picked up one.  
  
"Yeah, but what are they?" Yamoto said.  
  
"These are your tags." Gennai explained. "When you find the crests that go with them, they will allow your Digimon to digivolve one step further past Champion."  
  
"You mean, we get to digivolve again?" Veemon exclaimed happily. "Oh boy!"  
  
"So, where can we find these crest things?" Tyler said as he slipped his tag around his neck.  
  
"They are all located around the continent of Folder." Gennai said as he put the box away. "I believe Pincermon has it on his map."  
  
"Affirmative." Pincermon said. "It is approximately three days' travel from here by ocean."  
  
"So, when do we start?" Lora asked, now getting excited.  
  
"Immediately." Gennai said as he led them out of the room and down the hallway. "It is important that you all find the crests soon. I must also forewarn you that there are also evil Digimon on this continent."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Tyler said as he struck a hero's pose. "We can handle anything that we come across!"  
  
"Yeah!" Veemon said, joining his partner.  
  
"I like your enthusiasm." Gennai said to them. "It will come in handy." The children followed him until they came to a beach on the outside. There, sitting in the surf, was a large creature.  
  
"Ahhh!" Kasumi screamed. "Sea monster!"  
  
"I'm not a sea monster." The creature said in a deep voice. "My name's Whamon."  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Whamon is a large aquatic Digimon who patrols the deep oceans of the Digital World. Don't let his large size fool you, though. He's actually pretty nice.  
  
"I asked Whamon if he can take you all across to Folder." Gennai told them. "He was only too happy to do it since it's not out of the way."  
  
"That's considerate of you." Isaac said to the giant Digimon.  
  
"No problem." Whamon said as he opened his gigantic mouth. "Climb inside and I'll take you all to Folder right away."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Whamon." Tyler said as the group went inside.  
  
"Just be cautious, Chosen Children." Gennai said to them. "There are evil Digimon on Folder that will try to stop you from finding the crests."  
  
"We'll be careful, Gennai!" Lora said as Whamon closed his mouth and moved into the ocean, bound for the continent of Folder.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, from somewhere on Folder, a mysterious person was watching everything that went on from some monitors. His form is shrouded by a cloak.  
  
"So, the Chosen Children are on their way." The figure growled under his breath. "I think that we should prepare for their arrival. Yes." 


	8. The Crest of Courage

Episode 8: The Crest of Courage  
  
Chapter 18  
  
After two days at sea, the Chosen Children were still traveling inside of Whamon, deep under the Digital Ocean. As soon as the large Digimon surfaced, Tyler and the others went on top.  
  
"Ah, smell that salty sea air." Tyler said as he breathed in the smell of the open water.  
  
"It smells like tuna fish to me." Kasumi commented.  
  
"Please don't mention fish." Ringmon told her partner. "You're going to make me hungry."  
  
"We're coming up on Folder now, children." Whamon said to them. "We should be there within the hour."  
  
"Great." Lora said. "I can't wait until we hit land. Me and Quailmon are ready for action."  
  
"Then hang on tight!" Whamon replied. "I'm picking up speed." The children gripped the ridges on his head as the large Digimon sped onward through the sea.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the mysterious Digimon was watching with avid interest on the monitors as the children approached the continent. His dark blue eyes lit with cruel intent as he watched the screen.  
  
"Soon, the Chosen Children will be here." The figure said to himself. "Things are going to get very interesting. Yes." He typed some commands on a nearby keypad. "I think it's time for them to be greeted."  
  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Here we are." Whamon said as he moved onto the shore. "This is the continent of Folder."  
  
"Wow." Tyler said as he looked around. There were some palm trees nearby that were sitting in the sand. The farther that the trees went, the thicker they became. "It looks like a jungle around here."  
  
"Hurry and find the crests, children." Whamon cautioned them as he moved back into the water. "Hurry, so you can save our world. Remember to whistle if you ever need me again."  
  
"Thanks, Whamon." Yamoto said. With that, the large Digimon dove underwater and disappeared.  
  
"Well, we might as well get going." Lora suggested.  
  
"I agree." Tyler said. "There's no point in wasting time." Just then, the group saw a shape moving through the water. It got closer and closer until it burst through the water.  
  
"What's that?" Yamoto asked Gotsumon. "Some kind of snake?"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Nope, that's Seadramon. He's a mean Champion Digimon with a bad temper. He puts his enemies in the deep freeze with his "Ice Blast" attack.  
  
"Okay, guys." Tyler said as he reached for his digivice. "Get ready to digivolve!"  
  
"Ice Blast!" Seadramon shouted as he breathed pure ice at the children and Digimon. Tyler and Veemon dodged out of the way just in time but the other Digimon were frozen automatically.  
  
"Oh no!" Kasumi shouted.  
  
"They're frozen solid." Yamoto added. "Now what do we do?"  
  
"Tyler, you and Veemon have to stop that thing while we get the other Digimon free." Lora said as she picked up a rock to break Quailmon out.  
  
"Right." Tyler said. "We'll keep him busy."  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to… Veedramon!"  
  
"You wanna try putting me on ice, you overgrown garden snake?" Veedramon growled as he stood in front of Seadramon. "V-Breath Arrow!" he shouted as his attack hit Seadramon right in his face.  
  
"Ice Blast!" Seadramon said as he tried to freeze Veedramon with his attack. The dragon Digimon dodged out of the way and slashed his claws across Seadramon's body.  
  
"Go get him, Veedramon!" Yamoto shouted.  
  
"Get him once for me and Ringmon!" Kasumi shouted as well.  
  
"V-Breath Arrow!" Veedramon shouted as he fired his attack at Seadramon again. This time, the dragon Digimon was deleted on the spot.  
  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"All right!" Tyler shouted as he jumped into the air for joy. "We won!" Just then, the tag around his neck began to glow with a blue light. When it faded, there was a blue crest with a sun-shaped symbol inside.  
  
"Whoa." Lora said as she and the others, who had finally freed their Digimon, went over and saw what had happened.  
  
"That must be the Crest of Courage." Isaac said as he opened his laptop and analyzed the tag and crest. "With it, Veedramon will be able to digivolve again."  
  
"Great." Tyler said as he turned to his Digimon, who had returned to being Veemon. "Do you think you're up to the challenge, buddy?"  
  
"Yeah, let me at them!" Veemon told his partner.  
  
"Well, let's get moving." Yamoto said to the group. "There are probably more of them lying around the whole island."  
  
"Right." Tyler said, adjusting his goggles as the children began to set off. "Let's find those crests!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the mysterious figure was enraged at what had happened with the Chosen Children. His dark blue eyes flashed with anger as he glared at the monitor.  
  
"Curses!" The figure shouted. "A crest has been found! This will not be tolerated!" Just then, a gleam appeared in the figure's eyes. "Hmmm… perhaps I can use this to an advantage. Yes." 


	9. The Curse of SkullVeedramon

Episode 9: The Curse of SkullVeedramon  
  
  
  
Chapter 21  
  
After a few days, as the children walked through the desert area of Folder, Tyler marveled at his new crest. At first, he couldn't believe it. Then, he smiled as he thought of what it represented.  
  
"Veemon, we're the strongest ones on the team now." Tyler told his Digimon in a serious tone. "We have to protect them at any cost. Understand?"  
  
"Sure thing." Veemon said to him.  
  
"I'm serious, Veemon." Tyler stressed. "We're the only ones that can help now. We have to make sure that the others stay safe."  
  
"Okay, don't blow a gasket." Veemon said, suddenly getting nervous at his partner. Meanwhile, the others were getting concerned about Tyler and his newfound status. Kasumi saw that concern written on Lora's face.  
  
"What's wrong, Lora?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"I've never seen Tyler act like this before." Lora said. "He's always been a good leader but he'd never get this serious. When we ran track last year, he stopped to help a tired teammate across the finish line or he would give one of us water when we'd need it. He'd always do what was for the good of the team. But now… I'm just getting worried."  
  
"Don't worry." Kasumi reassured her. "He's just getting used to the crest, that's all." Just then, Yamoto's tag began to glow a bright grey color.  
  
"Hey, my tag is glowing." Yamoto exclaimed as he looked at the tag around his neck. "My crest must be nearby."  
  
"Well, let's get going." Tyler said impatiently. "We can't waste time here." With that, he and Veemon walked farther ahead of the group.  
  
"Hey, man!" Yamoto yelled as he and the others raced to catch up. "You don't know where it is yet!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the unknown figure was watching with avid interest as the children raced off to find Yamoto's crest. A gleam appeared in his dark blue eyes.  
  
"Hmmm… the children are heading straight into my trap." The figure said to himself. "I think it's time to lay out the welcome mat."  
  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
The remaining children ran after Yamoto and Gotsumon until they found themselves at the end of the forest. There, they saw a giant stadium that resembled the Roman Coliseum.  
  
"Whoa." Yamoto said as he and the others caught up with Tyler, who was getting even more impatient. "This place is huge."  
  
"The architecture is similar to that of the ancient Roman Coliseum." Isaac said as he looked around. "I have to catalogue this."  
  
"Whatever." Tyler told him. "Look, we're only here for the crest. We can go sightseeing anytime." Just then, Veemon collapsed beside his partner.  
  
"Can you guys keep it down?" Veemon said. "I'm trying to get some sleep."  
  
"There isn't time for sleep!" Tyler ordered. "You've got to get up, Veemon! Come on!"  
  
"Calm down, will you?" Lora said to her friend. "Acting like a drill sergeant isn't getting us anywhere." Suddenly, the group heard something from above. They looked up and saw a figure rush past them and land in front of them, growling as it landed.  
  
"What's that thing?" Kasumi asked.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: That's Cyberdramon, a fully evolved Digimon with a thirst for battle. His "Desolation Claw" and "Cyber Nail" slices his enemies into another dimension.  
  
"My master has claimed you children as his enemies." Cyberdramon growled at them. "Therefore, you must be destroyed. Desolation Claw!" His nails glowed white as he prepared to unleash his attack.  
  
"Digivolve guys!" Tyler ordered as the group held their digivices high.  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to… Veedramon!"  
  
"Quailmon, digivolve to… Fauldramon!"  
  
"Gotsumon, digivolve to… Monocromon!"  
  
"Ringmon, digivolve to… Cleomon!"  
  
"Pincermon, digivolve to… Kuwagamon!"  
  
"All right, guys!" Lora shouted as the Digimon prepared to attack. "Toast this metal freak!"  
  
"V-Breath Arrow!" Veedramon shouted.  
  
"Fire Storm!" Fauldramon shouted.  
  
"Volcanic Strike!" Monocromon shouted.  
  
"Egyptian Spirit!" Cleomon shouted.  
  
"Scissor Claw!" Kuwagamon shouted.  
  
"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon shouted as he slashed right through all the attacks. It also knocked all of the Digimon backwards.  
  
"Come on, Veedramon!" Tyler shouted to his partner. "Get up! You can do it!" Veedramon struggled to his feet and stood in front of Cyberdramon.  
  
"All right, you wanna-be cyborg." Veedramon growled. "Take this! Dragon Fist!" Cyberdramon grabbed Veedramon's fist before it landed and swung him into a wall.  
  
"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon shouted. Veedramon managed to roll out of the way before the attack hit.  
  
"Veedramon, digivolve so you can win!" Tyler ordered as he was about to rush over to his Digimon. Lora and Kasumi grabbed him before he ran off.  
  
"Tyler, have you lost it?" Lora said to him. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Stay out of this, Lora." Tyler told her. "The only way for Veedramon to digivolve to the next level is if I was in danger. If he wants to protect me, then he has no choice."  
  
"But that's insane!" Kasumi told him. "If you go in, you could get hurt or something."  
  
"I'll take that risk." Tyler said as he shrugged them off and ran towards Veedramon. Meanwhile, Cyberdramon had gained the upper hand and was closing in on Veedramon, who was beaten badly from the repeated attacks.  
  
"Hey, Cyberdramon!" Tyler shouted as the cyborg Digimon turned towards him. "Let's see you take on a real fighter!"  
  
"Tyler… don't do it…" Veedramon said as he tried to get to his feet and protect his partner.  
  
"Veedramon, I believe in you! Digivolve now!" Tyler commanded as he held up his digivice. Suddenly, both the crest and digivice went off with a strange noise.  
  
DARK DIGIVOLUTION (The screen on Tyler's digivice shatters and emitted beams of black energy through the crest, which also shatters. It surrounds Veedramon in a column of dark energy.)  
  
"Veedramon, dark digivolve to… (Veedramon's body glows with a dark blue energy and begins to change. His skin turns black and gets covered with reptilian scales. His claws become sharper as well the horns on his head. Ragged black dragon wings form on his back and his eyes turn blood red. The tip on his tail becomes razor sharp . He assumes an attack pose as the sequence ends.) …SkullVeedramon!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 23  
  
The children are in silent fear as SkullVeedramon stands tall, roaring to the now cloud-filled sky. An evil presence fills the air all around them.  
  
"What do you call that?" Yamoto asked Monocromon.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: That's SkullVeedramon, a fully evolved Digimon that's pure darkness. Just the sight of him alone would drive most Digimon insane. His looks are only enhanced by his huge lust for battle!  
  
"There's been a terrible mistake." Isaac noted. "Somehow, a horrible monster was created out of Tyler's darkest attributes."  
  
"Then we have to stop him." Lora said as she and Fauldramon prepared to head in. Meanwhile, Tyler was trying to reason with the monster Digimon.  
  
"Listen to me, SkullVeedramon!" Tyler shouted to him. "If you really are the evolved form of Veedramon, then you won't hurt me!" Despite his plea, SkullVeedramon began his attack on the other Digimon. He picked up Cyberdramon and began to crush him in his sharp claws. He squeezed until the cyborg was unconscious.  
  
"Skull Crusher!" SkullVeedramon shouted as he spit a ball of blue plasma at Cyberdramon, deleting him on the spot.  
  
"Fire Storm!" Fauldramon shouted.  
  
"Scissor Claw!" Kuwagamon shouted.  
  
"Egyptian Spirit!" Cleomon shouted.  
  
"Volcanic Strike!" Monocromon shouted. All of the attacks just bounced off of SkullVeedramon's skin. He then turned and began to run out of the Coliseum, his entire body beginning to glow.  
  
"What's happening to him?" Yamoto asked.  
  
"I hope it isn't what I think it is." Lora commented as the group followed along with their Digimon.  
  
"Terminal Impact!" SkullVeedramon shouted as the energy exploded from his body, throwing everyone backwards. When Tyler got up, he saw that SkullVeedramon was gone. In his place was an unconscious DemiVeemon.  
  
  
  
Chapter 24  
  
"It's DemiVeemon." Kasumi commented as she and the other children ran over there with their de-digivolved Digimon. Tyler stooped down and picked up his partner.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tyler asked.  
  
"…I think so, but I have a headache." DemiVeemon replied weakly. "I'm sorry I hurt all of you, and that I failed you as a partner, Tyler."  
  
"No, it's all my fault." Tyler said as tears began to form in his eyes. "I pushed you too far and forced you to do something when you weren't ready. I was the one that failed you. Can you forgive me, please?"  
  
"Sure." DemiVeemon told him, perking up slightly. "We're partners. I can't stay mad at you."  
  
"He's right, Tyler." Yamoto added. "It was a mistake, that's all."  
  
(Lora's POV) Tyler made a terrible mistake that day but promised to make it up to us somehow. I kind of feel bad for him, though. Now, he has to find out how to help DemiVeemon digivolve the right way. I have faith that he will.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, far away from where the children were, the same mysterious figure watched with avid interest as the group departed what was left of the Coliseum. His cold, emotionless eyes flashed as he pondered the situation.  
  
"So, the Chosen Children are self-destructing." He said to himself in a low tone. "This could prove interesting. Yes…" 


	10. A Friend In Need...

Episode 10: A Friend in Need…  
  
  
  
Chapter 25  
  
As the group traveled through the Digital Desert, Tyler thought to himself once again. He was still blaming himself for Veemon's evolution into SkullVeedramon. That one accident nearly destroyed their friends. To him, it was something that was almost unforgivable.  
  
"DemiVeemon, I'm so sorry that I pushed you like that." Tyler said to his In-Training partner. "If I hadn't forced you to digivolve…"  
  
"Tyler, it's okay." DemiVeemon reassured him. "I forgive you, and so does everyone else."  
  
"That's right." Kasumi added, since she was listening from behind them. "We know you're sorry, so don't blame yourself anymore."  
  
"That's easy for you to say." Tyler told his cousin. "You didn't have Ringmon digivolve into a demented dinosaur bent on destroying anything." Just then, Kasumi's tag went off.  
  
"Hey, my tag is glowing." She said with astonishment.  
  
"Mine's glowing again as well." Yamoto added. "That must mean the crests are nearby somewhere."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Lora said to them. "Let's go find them." With that, the group set off to find the new crests.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, far away from where the children were, the same mysterious figure watched with avid interest as the group raced to find the crests. His cold, emotionless eyes flashed as he pondered the situation.  
  
"So, the Chosen Children are coming closer." He said to himself in a low tone. "This could prove interesting when they reach their destination."  
  
  
  
Chapter 26  
  
The children ran until they saw a huge, dome-like structure in the center of the desert. It looked like a futuristic city.  
  
"Wow." Lora said as she stopped and looked at the structure. "It's huge."  
  
"That is the city of Circuit." Quailmon commented as the other children finally arrived. "It is the only city in this wasteland and is populated by machine-like Digimon."  
  
"That's got to be where the crests are." Yamoto said. "We've got to go down there and find them." With that, he ran off to the city, Gotsumon trying to keep up.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Kasumi called as she and the other children ran after him. As soon as they got to the main gates, they were in shock of what they found. The gates were ripped off. The buildings were a wreck and many of the Digimon were lying around damaged.  
  
"What happened here?" Tyler asked. "It looks like a tornado hit."  
  
"Some devastating force must have passed through here." Isaac said as he whipped out his laptop and began analyzing some of the Digimon.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: This Digimon is Guardromon, a Champion Digimon. He protects the city with his "Grenade Destroyer" attack.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: The other one is Mechanorimon, another Champion level Digimon. He serves as a transport and uses his "Twin Beam" to paralyze his opponents.  
  
"They look busted to me." Lora said as she looked around. Suddenly, one of the Guardromon opened his eyes and began to get up, startling the children.  
  
"I hope it's friendly." Yamoto said.  
  
"What- what is going on?" Guardromon asked as he saw the children. "Identify yourselves. Are you friend or foe?"  
  
"We're not here to hurt you, Guardromon." Tyler told the mechanical Digimon. "My name's Tyler and these are my friends. We just want to know what happened to your city."  
  
"The city…" Guardromon looked around and saw the devastation. "The city was under attack by a strange Digimon. I've never seen him before. We tried to stop him but… that's all my memory banks can recall."  
  
"Can you tell us what he was like?" Yamoto asked.  
  
"He looked as if his entire body was encased in black body armor. His face couldn't be seen at all, only his eyes, and you didn't want to look into them."  
  
"Wait a second." Isaac said as he furiously typed into his laptop, taking all of the information down. "I called up a picture of a Digimon matching that description. Is this the one?" He showed Guardromon the picture on the screen.  
  
"Yes, he's the one." Guardromon said. "His name is… Servermon."  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Servermon is a fully digivolved Digimon. His power is unmatched by anything on record. He uses his "Dark Desolation" attack to destroy his enemies.  
  
"Just leave me in an alley with that freak." Ringmon said as she extended her claws. "Ill rip him apart."  
  
"Your enthusiasm is appreciated, but you would have to be fully evolved as well to take him on." Guardromon noted. Just then, the group heard some rumbling from nearby. They turned and saw that another mechanical-looking Digimon had arrived. He resembled a python but was made out of metal and had powerful-looking arms.  
  
"What's that?" Tyler asked.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: That's Cobramon, one of Servermon's mercenaries. His "Venom Strike" attack makes him almost unbeatable.  
  
"Go for it, guys!" Lora shouted as she took out her digivice.  
  
"How about it, Tyler?" DemiVeemon asked his partner. He thought for a second, wondering if it was a good idea or not after what happened at the Coliseum. After a minute, Tyler gave his answer.  
  
"Go for it, buddy." He answered as he held out his digivice.  
  
"DemiVeemon, digivolve to… Veemon!"  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to… Veedramon!"  
  
"Quailmon, digivolve to… Fauldramon!"  
  
"Gotsumon, digivolve to… Monocromon!"  
  
"Pincermon, digivolve to… Kuwagamon!"  
  
"Ringmon, digivolve to… Cleomon!"  
  
"Great to see you back in action." Lora said to her friend as Tyler joined with them on Veedramon's back.  
  
"Thanks. Now let's take care of this snake."  
  
"V-Breath Arrow!" Veedramon shouted as he blasted Cobramon with the blue energy.  
  
"Fire Storm!" Fauldramon shouted as she sent her fireballs slamming into Cobramon. The attacks fizzled out.  
  
"Scissor Claw!" Kuwagamon shouted as he tried to clamp onto Cobramon's body.  
  
"Venom Strike!" Cobramon shouted as he spit a spray of poison at the three Digimon, de-digivolving them on the spot to their Rookie forms.  
  
"Oh, man!" Tyler exclaimed as the children caught their weakened Digimon. "What happened to them?"  
  
"They must have been drained of their energy." Isaac observed. "At the moment, Monocromon and Cleomon are the only ones left."  
  
"Then we'll make it a good fight." Yamoto said as he turned to his Digimon. "Go get him, Monocromon!"  
  
"Volcanic Strike!" Monocromon shouted as he fired his attack, which actually did some damage to Cobramon.  
  
"Finish the job, Cleomon!" Kasumi called to her Digimon.  
  
"Egyptian Spirit!" Cleomon shouted as she fired her attack, deleting Cobramon. As the Digimon de-digivolved, a gray crest appeared in Yamoto's tag and a pink crest appeared in Kasumi's.  
  
  
  
Chapter 27  
  
"All right!" Yamoto exclaimed happily. "We've got our crests!"  
  
"I've got one too." Kasumi chimed in. Her crest was the crest of Light and Yamoto's crest was the crest of Friendship.  
  
"Well, so far the day has gone explicitly well." Isaac noted. "We have two new crests and helped save a city. Lora's crest as well as my own are the only ones left to find."  
  
"Don't forget that Tyler got his confidence back." Lora added as she turned to her friend. "Seriously though, it's great to have you back at full, Goggle Boy."  
  
"Thanks, and stop calling me that." Tyler told her, a light blush on his face.  
  
"Children, I must thank you for saving this city." Guardromon said to them. "I can now begin repairs on my fallen brethren and the equipment."  
  
"Anytime." Tyler said as the children prepared to leave. "Well, it's time for us to find the other crests so we'd better get moving."  
  
"Bye, Guardromon!" All of the children called as they left the city to search for the other crests. Meanwhile, the mysterious figure became so enraged at what he saw that he ripped the view screen away.  
  
"Curses! The children grow even more powerful as they approach." He stepped down from the shadows, revealing himself to be Servermon. "If you want something done right, do it yourself." 


End file.
